1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to credit card forms, and more particularly, to credit card forms with the capability of minimizing the circulation of credit card information, such as, for example, card numbers.
2. Description of Related Art
Federal law in the United States mandates that credit card and/or debit card P.O.S. (point-of-sale) roll receipts shall print no more than the last five digits of the credit card/debit card number nor print the expiration date on the customer copy ply. Accordingly, when a customer signs a credit card roll receipt, the first twelve digits of the sixteen total digits of the credit card number on the credit card do not print out. Instead, typically only zeros or “x's” are printed instead of the complete credit card number.
This law only applies to electronically printed roll receipts, and does not apply to transactions in which the sole means of recording a credit card/debit card account number is by handwriting or by an imprint or copy of the card, via a manual imprinting machine. However, to help prevent credit card fraud, it is still desirable to have such security measures for credit card forms that have manually imprinted credit card information on said forms.
Prior attempts to achieve such security measures on credit card forms include using a desensitizing material (e.g., desensitizing ink) applied to a portion of a form that is imprinted with a copy of credit card information, so that the credit card number is truncated on the copy and therefore the entirety of the credit card information is not shown on a copy of the form (e.g., the expiration date is not shown, and only the last five or less digits of the credit card number are shown on the customer's copy). Although the desensitizing material may eliminate the ease of reading any printed matter wherever the desensitizing material is applied, it will not eliminate the physical embossing of the credit card information by virtue of the imprinting process that creates permanent deformation of the paper of the form, for example, when the form is imprinted using a manual imprinting machine. As a result, the credit card information, including the full credit card number may be obtained by viewing the back side of the form and/or by making a rubbing on the form, for example, using a charcoal or a graphite pencil.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved way of truncating credit card information for security purposes on handwritten or manually imprinted credit card forms.